Hazme
by KaRy-ChAn MaRy-PoP
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede doler amar a alguien que lleva la misma sangre que vos? A Sasuke le sucede esto, no puede de dejar a amar a su hija, Sakura. Avisos: incesto y Lemon
1. Chapter 1

El fanfic NO me pertenece… Yo nada más me dedico a adaptarlo.

Y los personajes de Naruto tampoco… porque si no los personajes harían hentai a cada rato XD. Así que nada es mío… .-.

KaRy-ChAn MaRy-PoP.

_Era increíble, Sakura nunca se lo hubiese imaginado; su padre estaba encima de ella. El gran éxtasis que sentía el tener a su propio progenitor haciéndole el amor, sentir cómo entraba y salía de ella._

_Pensar que cuando se lo dijo tuvo tanto miedo, quería creer que era una tonta broma —de mal gusto— de su papá. Sintió un escalofrío cuando se lo dijo. Era inevitable, ella tenía catorce años y su padre se lo había confesado empujándola contra la pared de su habitación, dándole un beso, que a la joven le había dolido tanto ese acto. ¡Era su propio papá quien la besaba! ¡Su primer beso con alguien nunca se lo hubiese imaginado! _

_Lo peor de esto era que después de esa confesión… el miedo que sentía, después los celos a su propia madre. Ella que merecía un premio a la mejor madre y esposa. Sí, eso era lo que se merecía Karin… un premio por ser la mejor mamá del mundo_

—_Sakura…— escuchó ella en un gemido de Sasuke._

—_Pa… perdón. Sasuke…_

_Era cierto todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlo como él se lo había pedido._

_Él nunca se sintió el padre de Sakura, sino todo lo contrario, desde que Sakura era una pequeña niña se había__enamorado__de ella._

_Sasuke la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía él. Sus ojos oscuros se conectaron con los verde de esa pequeña adolescente. A esa mirada Sakura la entendió, le pedía que al menos en ese momento se olvide de sus lazos y se dejara llevar._

—_Necesito que lo olvides…— dijo._

_Después de esa frase, descendió al fino cuello de la chica, mientras acariciaba los pequeños pechos de ella (que con su mano lo podía cubrir por completo)_

_Sakura se aferraba con sus delgadas piernas a la cadera de él. Necesitaba tanto que su padre se uniera mucho más de lo que estaba. Sasuke entendió que Sakura quería más y entonces empezó a ir más rápido y con más profundidad, a lo que Sakura respondió arqueando su espalada. Sasuke se sintió tan completo. Esa chiquilla sabía cómo volverlo loco._

_Sakura estaba en un mundo tan extraño, esas caricias que le daba ese hombre, esos besos tan intensos no la dejaban saber si todo esto era real o una fantasía. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su cuerpo sudado, su respiración era dificultosa. Era cierto todo, no era una fantasía… todo era el amor que sentían ambos._

_Los dos gemían el nombre de ambos, cada_"te amo" _que salía de los labios de Sakura. En esa gran habitación donde fue concedida Sakura, era la misma donde ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a él._

_Sakura sintió algo en su interior y eso era la esencia de Sasuke, esa esencia que era proveniente ella. Cuando Sakura sintió eso, su alma se fue dejando su cuerpo ahí a merced del papá._

—_Sakura…Sakura…— era lo único que podía salir de sus labios._

_Quería expresar más pero no podía, su mente quedaba en blanco con el acto que estaba haciendo._

_Los dos se miraban mucho, querían decirse todo… desde lo mucho que se amaban hasta lo mucho que anhelaban que esto nunca se acabara. Querían poder estar así de noche a día, querían poder amarse sin importar el mañana, el hoy o el pasado. Sólo importaba una casa: su gran amor, que sin importar edad o lazos era lo más hermoso que tenían ambos. Ya los dos sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, les importaba tan poco si todo estaba mal, si todo estaba bien, acá lo importante era que ambos se amaban y con eso bastaba._

— _¡Sakura, Sasuke! —se escuchó._

_Esa voz la que ambos conocían. Esa voz era la de Karin; la madre de la chica que estaba debajo del hombre quien era su esposo._

—_Mamá… mamá — atinó a decir en un llanto. Ella amaba más que a nada a su madre y su madre a ella._

— _¿¡Sasuke, cómo pudiste hacerle esto a__NUESTRA HIJA__!? — esa pregunta le dolía a Karin. No tanto por lo de Sasuke sino por su hija._

_TO BE CONTIDUED!_

Hi! Bueno yo no sé qué les parecerá éste fic pero cuándo yo la leí me gustó mucho... La autora en cambio no XD pero que se le puede hacer…. Por lo que tengo entendido ella había dicho que era una adaptación de su propia obra que era más larga(es un capitulo único éste fic), ósea la obra que él capitulo uno es un resumen, lo sé es extraña la explicación XD. Yo adapte este fic de su capítulo uno (que es el único que hay hasta ahora). Yo en cambio la adaptación la hare en varios, porque el único capitulo es bastante largo. De haber novedades sobre si sube la versión larga yo pediré que me deje adaptarla, porque el final es un final abierto .

KaRy-ChAn MaRy-PoP.


	2. Capítulo 2

14 de mayo del 2010

Karin llamaba a Sakura para que se levante y desayunara. Ella siempre era tan perezosa, siempre quería dormir más.

—Vamos, Sakura. Llegaras tarde — dijo su madre para despertarla.

Sakura se dio vuelta, le dio la espalda a su madre para seguir durmiendo. Karin sonrió y se levantó del lado de su hija, corrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol.

—Mami, quiero dormir cinco minutitos más — dijo al sentir los rayos del sol.

Karin volvió a sonreír. No podía creer lo perezosa que era, ya que ella no lo era ni Sasuke.

—Pero son las diez de la mañana, te retrasaras mucho.

— ¡Diez de la mañana! ¡Mamá, ¿por qué no me levantaste más temprano!? — se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo de su habitación, Karin se reía tanto ya que ella la estaba levantando desde la nueve.

Karin decidió perseguirla.

Sakura estaba en el baño lavándose sus dientes.

—Sakura, creo que la próxima te despertará tu papá — se reía Karin.

—Antes que me despierte mi papá creo que el mundo se caerá— respondió Sakura con una carcajada. Era cierto, su padre antes de despertarla haría otra cosa, aparte que era muy malhumorado. Pocas veces era _amable._

Después de salir del baño salió, corriendo al comedor. Ahí estaba el hombre que de quien hace un momento se burlaba.

Se estaba comiendo una tostada.

—Hola, papá — saludó ella.

Él respondió con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza. Sakura se enojó un poco, ¿no podría saludarla mejor? Así que atinó a darle un beso en la mejilla, como hacen las familias "normales". Pero al querer hacer eso su padre movió un poco su cabeza haciendo que el simple beso que le quería dar su hija se recibieran en sus labios, era apenas un contacto pero igual a Sasuke le significó demasiado; sus labios ardían en ese pequeño contacto.

—Vete, Sakura — dijo amargado.

— ¡Tengo hambre! Así que no me iré— Sakura no entendía lo que le sucedió a su padre ya que ella no había hecho nada, o al menos eso creía.

Karin llegó y vio como padre e hija se sacaban chispas. A veces no sabía quién era más maduro si su hija o esposo. A veces esa pregunta se respondía muy fácilmente, su hija.

—Sasuke, si fueras más amable con Sakura ella quizás se iría— fue lo que dijo en un suspiro.

No era que Sasuke fuera tan mal padre, pero a veces trataba a su hija de una forma que a ninguna chica le gustaría.

Karin sirvió el desayuno a Sakura, y ésta se lo devoraba tan rápido. Eso era algo que sí salió a Sasuke. Karin le decía que coma más lento porque si no se iba ahogar, pero ella respondía que si comía lento no llegaría al colegio.

—Mamá, ¿me llevas al colegio? — Karin no sabía cómo decirle que no podía.

—No puedo, Sakura…— vio cómo su cara se ponía suplicante. Lo que sucedía es que ya llegaba tarde y si tomaba un colectivo tendría más que media falta.

—Que te lleve tu papá. Sasuke, llévala tú

— ¿No es grandecita para tomarse un bus?— Sasuke rezongó.

—No importa, mami. Puedo tomarme un bus, ya que MIPADRE no puede ni hacer algo de su deber— Sasuke miró con mirada asesina a ambas.

Y era cierto lo que decía Sakura, era tan fácil llevarla al colegio.

—Mierda, Sakura. Está bien, pero que sea la última vez — la agarró del brazo y la llevó casi a rastra a Sakura. Este hombre no conocía lo que era la gentileza.

—Ay, papá— se quejó Sakura. Sasuke ni hizo caso sólo se subió al auto, tampoco le abrió la puerta del auto para llevarla.

Sakura lo miraba con enojo, no entendía cómo alguien como su mamá podía estar enamorada de ese hombre. Aunque debía reconocer que, a pesar de las pelas, lo quería mucho. Él nunca se ganaría un premio a mejor padre pero cuando era _tierno_ a su manera lo quería mucho.

Sakura quería romper ese molesto silencio.

—Papá, ¿dónde se conocieron mamá y tú? — Sasuke la miró extrañado. Pero igual le respondió.

—En un hospital llamado _Konoha_.

— _¿"Konoha"?_ Raro nombre para un hospital —Sasuke recordó ese día, fue espantoso pero a la vez hermoso. Ese día conoció a la mujer que más amó en su vida, pero espantoso porque alguien había previsto lo que le sucedía: _él tendría un amor prohibido_.

Sasori, una persona espantosa que quería vengarse de él por ser un Uchiha: la familia más adinerada en todo Tokio. Sasori, le había dicho que en venganza le echaría una maldición: un fruto prohibido. Y ese fruto prohibido era su pequeña hija, Sakura. Él sufría eso como nadie se lo imaginaba, cada vez que su pequeña venía a él y se sentaba en su regazo, cada vez que besaba su mejilla, cada vez que lo abrazaba. Lo peor era cuando fantaseaba con ella, desde que tenía ocho años la niña empezó a fantasear con ella. Soñaba cómo una bestia como él se apoderaba del pequeño cuerpo de la niña, y miraba como sus ojos de infante le suplicaba más… Y eso le hacía sentir mal ya que varias veces que le hacía el amor a su esposa imaginaba que era Sakura…

—Papá, ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó su hija asustada, veía cómo Sasuke estaba perdido en algo pero no sabía en qué.

—Sakura… — la miró a ella. Sakura era una chica pero de seguro sabía lo que sentía un hombre hacia una mujer—, me iré de viaje a Fukushima por dos años, no pensaba decírtelo— paró unos segundos—… pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que nos mudaremos!? ¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡Yo tengo un no…!

— ¡Me iré solo, idiota! — se enojó con ella, a veces no sabía si ella era una tonta o se hacía.

Después meditó un poco y se dio cuenta que su hija le iba a decir algo— ¿Que tienes qué?

—Nada, papá — Sakura se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

— ¡Me lo dices! — Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, lo único que le faltaba la pequeña tonta tendría un novio y qué otras cosas más.

Sakura quiso escapar de lo que había dicho.

—No importa— miró a un costado.

Sakura empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta de algo, ¡su padre se iría dos años! ¡Dos años sin él!

—Papá, ¿cómo es eso de que te irás? — una lágrima empezó a salir de ella — Nos dejaras solas a mamá y a mí. ¡No nos dejes! Prometo que seré la mejor hija. Por favor, papi, no me dejes.

¿_"No me dejes"?_Resonó esa pregunta en la cabeza de Sasuke_._Esa palabra salió de la boca de Sakura. ¿Por qué dijo eso? No era que Sakura fuera una desalmada que no sufriría la pérdida de su padre y tampoco era muy mala la _relación_ que tenían.

—Yo pensé que te pondrías contenta y…

—Me conoces poco, papá. Yo nunca aguantaría a mis padres separados y tampoco soportaría no tener a ambos cerca. Sé que no somos un ejemplo de padre e hija, pero tampoco te odio y yo sé que tú tampoco a mí.

Y él veía cómo los ojos de su pequeña hija se le caían lágrimas. Él no era el mejor en calmar a las mujeres cuando lloraba… pero debía hacerlo en este momento.

—Volveré. No me quedare a vivir allí, si quieres puedes ir a vivir conmigo — ya estaban cerca del colegio. Sakura no sabía qué responder, ¿irse y hacer una _vida_nueva ahí? ¿Dejar sus amigos? ¿Dejar a Gaara? ¿Podría hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué te irás? — quería que le diga algo para saciar esa duda que la tenía hincada en el corazón.

Sasuke quería decirle la verdad pero no podía, ¿decirle a su pequeña hija que se iba por miedo a hacerle algo terrible? Ella en vez de sentirse mal por la ida de su padre se sentiría bien.

—Por trabajo, Sakura. Aquí en Tokio no tengo muchas oportunidades.

Ya llegaron al colegio. Sakura tenía una mirada triste, miraba al suelo del auto. Sasuke al ver eso no podía evitar sentirse mal, él era la causa de que su hija se ponga así, se arrepentía de habérselo dicho.

Sakura salió del auto sin decir nada, era la primera vez que al despedirse no le dijera nada. No dijo nada sólo atinó a llorar un poco.

Sasuke la miraba, quería decirle que se iba por ella o más bien por él. Tenía tanto miedo de poder hacerle algo que ella no quiera, todavía no sabía cómo se contenía en ponerla en una cama a Sakura y romperle la ropa para hacerle eso que sólo debía hacer con su_ esposa_.

Sasuke suspiraba una y otra vez dándose de cabezazo en el volante. Desde que empezó a verla así se odiaba tanto, nunca la sintió como su hija pero tampoco era para mirarla con los ojos que él la veía.

Sasuke iba a ir a consolarla pero se topó con algo; a Sakura abrazando a otro que no era él. Eso le dolió tanto, se notaba que en ese abrazo había algo más que una simple amistad. Sasuke se decidió por ir a su auto pero vio algo que lo dejó anonadado; ese chico quería besar a _su_ pequeña, eso sí que no lo soportaría. Fue allá y golpeó al chico que pretendía hacer eso.

— ¡Papá! — gritó al ver al chico en el suelo

—Ni te quejes, nos vamos a casa.

—Pero tengo clases…

— ¡Que nos vamos a casa!

Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la obligó a subir a Sakura al auto. Sakura chillaba por lo bruto que era el tonto de Sasuke, le juraba a él y a quién quiera que se la fuera a cobrar.

Sasuke miraba por el retrovisor a aquella _pequeña_ niña que estaba enojada pero le importaba muy poco, no podía creer que ésa se iba a besar con otro.

— ¡Te detesto, Sasuke! — siempre lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enojada.

—Me importa muy poco. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que ese mocoso pretendiera besarte? — preguntó Sasuke o más bien gritó.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y ni pensaba en contestarle a ese hombre.

Sasuke desesperó, así que dio una frenada brusca y le re-preguntó a Sakura lo mismo. La chica se asustó, su papá era bruto pero tampoco tanto.

—Papá, me das miedo.

— ¡Te pregunté algo!

— ¡Porque es mi novio…!

Sasuke se sintió morir, puso su cabeza en el volante. Sufrió tanto que le diga eso… era más obvio que su hija que era tan bonita tenga novio, era dulce, era muy buena, era perfecta.

Se enojó bastante así que aceleró el auto y en menos de veinte minutos llegaron a su casa. Sakura salió corriendo, Sasuke quedó en el auto pensando.

—Tiene novio… está más que claro que cada día la pierdo más— con una voz tan triste dijo estas palabras.

Salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa, era tan hermosa. Karin se encargó de los arreglos tan bonitos de la casa. Era increíble que alguien como ella se haya fijado en él, que era tan malhumorado.

Después de meditar unos segundo lo de recién se fue en busca de Sakura. No la encontró en la cocina ni el living_,_así que fue a la habitación de ella_._Y sí, estaba ahí sentada en un rincón llorando a lo que Sasuke le dolió tanto. ¿Por qué tuvo que verla así? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?

Sakura vio que su padre estaba parado ahí en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué, papi? ¿Por qué tenemos que llevarnos así?

—No lo sé, Sakura — ella lo vio ahí parado en ese lugar, tenía ganas de poder llevarse mejor con él pero era imposible.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado de ella. Sakura puso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Papá, ¿sabes que yo tenía alguna vez tener novio?

—No lo digas, no me gusta — se a sinceró Sasuke, la verdad no quería saber nada. Odiaba la sola idea de pensar a su pequeña hija siendo disgustada por otro.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y vio un tinte de tristeza.

—Perdón por decir que te odio, no es verdad porque yo te quiero mucho — y dio una linda sonrisa a su padre.

Sasuke no podía verla con sinceridad a los ojos, todo le daba rabia. Quería mandar todo a la mierda, quería saber por qué mierda el mundo se empeñó en él. Su único pecado fue amar tanto a su hija… ¡Deseaba tanto que todo vuelva a la normalidad! Que él se vuelva a enamorase de Karin, ¡por santo cielo! Recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pelear por Karin y estaba por mandar todo al carajo por los deseos impuros que tenía hacia la chica de cabellos rosados que ¡tenía su sangre! ¡Él le dio la vida!

Pero el corazón de razones no entendió y por eso Sasuke no fue su excepción. Soñaba en estar dentro de Sakura, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, ¡quería hacerle el amor las veinticuatro horas del día! ¡Quería ser el único que probara su piel!

Sakura vio como Sasuke la miraba extrañado así que sólo soltó una frase.

—Papá, eres la persona que más quiero— se levantó del lado de Sasuke —. Aunque peleemos, papá. Pero igual te quiero mucho — le dio una linda sonrisa que a Sasuke le dolió, no podía aguantar más.

—_Perdón, Sakura —_pensó Sasuke. Ya no aguantaba, le dolía hacerle eso a su hija pero ya no lo soportaba.

Sasuke se levantó y agarró a Sakura poniéndola contra la pared.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, se preguntaba el por qué su padre hacía eso.

— ¡Perdóname! — y la besó, Sakura quedó con los ojos bien abierto.

Sakura no lo podía creer lo que pasaba, su padre la estaba besando algo que le dio un temor terrible.

Ella trató por todos los medios de separarse pero no pudo, Sasuke la aprisionó muy bien para no poder escapar. Sakura sufría tanto que su padre le haga eso, no podía creer que él le haga eso a ella.

Sasuke dejó sus labios para ir hacia su oído.

—No te haces ni la idea de lo que deseaba esto. Pero con un simple beso no me conformaré quiero mucho más— Sakura se asustó al oír eso. ¡Nunca se imaginó oír eso de parte de su padre!

— ¡No… no me digas eso! ¡No bromees así!

—Así que crees que es una broma, así que piensas que ese beso fue falso — dijo mirando al suelo —.Sakura, ¿piensas que esto es una broma? — dijo tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ella se lo impidió.

— ¡No encuentro otra explicación!

— ¡Sakura, te veo como la única mujer en este mundo! — Y la abrazó con mucha fuerza — ¡No te das ni la mínima idea de la veces que imaginé que te hacía el amor, las veces que le hice el amor a tu mamá y pensé que eras tú!

Sakura trató de deshacerse de ese abrazo, era la primera vez que Sakura no quería que su padre estuviera cerca. Nunca en su vida sintió tristeza cuando su padre la abrazaba. Siempre le habían gustado sus abrazos porque pocas veces lo hacía.

—Para, por favor. Tengo miedo.

—Sakura, no tengas miedo que no te haré daño — la aprisionó bien contra la pared y la puso frente de él —. Nunca lo hice y no lo haré ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento y tú, tú, tú también podrías sentirlo— tartamudeó.

Acercó sus labios junto a los de ella.

Sakura no supo qué hacer ya que la situación la superaba.

—No sé qué decir, papá— dijo mirando al costado.

—Yo lo que puedo decir es esto: si me aceptas bésame.

Sakura empezó a pensar y empezó a entender muchas cosas; quizás su padre se comportaba así para no tenerla cerca, quizás por no hacerle daño se apartó de ella.

—Tengo miedo, papá. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? — Sakura lagrimeaba un poco, su miraba era totalmente triste.

Acercó sus manos a las mejillas de él— No sé qué estoy haciendo— los labios de Sakura se acercaban, ella lloraba cada vez más.

Sasuke se acercó a ella.

—No pienses en nada sólo en ti — Sasuke apretó su cuerpo con el de Sakura —. Sakura, te deseo tanto.

Sakura al escuchar eso se sintió tan mal, todo esto que le pasaba no lo sabía cómo solucionarlo. Sintió como los labios de su padre se apoderaron de sus finos y chicos labios de ella. Se obligó a cerrar sus ojos para poder al menos _sentirlo diferente._ Pudo sentir como las manos de él descendía a su cuerpo.

— No lo hagas, por favor.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Sasuke acarició las piernas delgadas de ella, que estaban descubierta por su corta pollera de colegiala. Sakura gimoteaba cada vez más y él acariciaba cada vez más su cuerpo.

Sakura podía sentir cómo su padre descendía sus besos en los labios a su cuello.

— ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Las manos de él se fueron a los pechos de ella, y ella se sintió morir era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba y todo esto tenía_un condimento especial._

—Detente, por favor— y su llanto era cada vez más fuerte a lo que Sasuke se sintió mal.

—Perdóname—pero no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke no podía soportar a ver a una mujer llorando así que dejó de hacer eso, sólo se limitó a besar los labios de ella con más delicadeza. Tenía unas ganas enormes de poder hacer mucho más pero no podía, su pequeña hija apenas aguantaba sus labios y no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si quería hacer mucho más.

Tenía que aguantar más, no podía hacerle daño a ella ya que la quería mucho. Besaba su boca, sus mejillas y su frente diciendo que no le haría daño. Sólo quería estar con ella y poder amarla como todo su ser se lo pedía. Se limitó a eso, sólo a eso.

En un momento dejó de besarla para ver cómo estaba ella, y, vio cómo su carita mostraba miedo y terror… esa mirada le dolía tanto, quería poder no darle ese miedo, quería por todo los medios quitar esa mirada, quería que esa mirada fuera de amor, pero no podía.

Sakura sintió que él ya no la besaba y miró para saber qué sucedía, vio que la mirada de Sasuke era de puro dolor. Los dos se miraban, la mirada de la chica de miedo, la del hombre dolor.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya llegué! — se escuchó desde la entrada, los dos se miraron fijo ya que sabían bien de quién era esa voz. Era la de Karin.

Sakura sintió tanto dolor ya que de una manera u otra estaba traicionando a su mamá, aunque no a su total voluntad. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a lo de Sakura ya que él queriendo sí traicionaba a su esposa.

Los dos decidieron bajar pero Sakura del todo no quería, no quería ver la cara de su mamá y no decirle lo que acababa de pasar. No podía decir lo que acababa de pasar ya ni quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

Después de bajar vio cómo su madre se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero ella no la veía a su rostro ya que se dedicó a ver el piso. No le daba la cara para ver cómo su mamá le dedicaba una sonrisa, no, no podía.

Después de que su mamá le preguntó de por qué no fue al colegio y demás cosa se marchó a su cuarto. Pero antes su mamá le dijo algo.

—Sakura, ¿te sucede algo?

Sakura no respondió ya que se dedicó a irse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Su mamá notó algo pero no sabía qué era. No le agradaba nada esa mirada que tenía la joven.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
